Fire Goddess 2 Hero in Training
by rtwofan
Summary: This is the sequel to Birth of a fire Goddess.- Trouble,Artemis and Holly have to track down an assasain. Before he gets to Holly first... LAST CHAPTER!
1. Holly vs Trouble vs Artemis

HI all! This is the sequel to Birth of a Fire Goddess, so if you have not read that one then you need to because if you haven't then you won't understand ONE BIT of this. And if you have never have read any of the A.Fowl books then you are one lost person. I hope you like this second installment...okay I'll shut up...  
  
Disclaimer-Okay you guys, Eion Colfer is the only person who owns this stuff so if I were him, why would I be writing on a fan fic site? Anyways, I own nada of this. Well, actually I do own Car'khl and The Rio Vanesco, but that's about it.  
  
Fire Goddess 2- Hero in Training  
  
HAVEN CITY: OPERATIONS BOOTH  
  
"Oh, Foaly. Another test!" said Captain Holly Short of LEPrecon. Foaly the centaur was putting suction cups on Holly's head and shoulders.  
  
"No, I just want to hook you up for no reason whatsoever." replied Foaly sarcastically. Holly rolled her eyes and picked up an issue of New Neutrinos. Foaly clip-clopped over to his computer. After a few minutes, he pulled the cups off of the LEP officer.  
  
"You know, Foaly. I haven't seen my friends in ages because of all of this testing." Holly said.  
  
"Hmmp. Oh, well. You can have a social life later." Foaly said. Holly stood up.  
  
"You said that two months ago! It is later now!" she shouted and stormed off through the pneumatic doors.  
  
Foaly picked up a clipboard. "Day 42." he muttered, writing it down. "Attitude, mad. Like the 41 other days. Well, wha'd ya know." The centaur thought for a moment. "I better contact an old friend."  
  
FOWL MANOR  
  
Artemis Fowl II sat in front of his computer, his fingers flying across the keyboard. Why, he thought, was he writing a book. The 15-year-old sat there pondering this for many moments.  
  
"I want gold, and the best I can do is write a book on famous people." he said outloud, when an icon flashed in a corner.  
  
YOU HAVE MAIL! YOU HAVE MAIL! YOU HAVE MAIL! YOU HAVE MAIL! It flashed.  
  
Artemis clicked on the button. To his surprise it was a message from Foaly-  
  
Fowl STOP, holly training STOP. Me want help STOP. Cum 2 havn STOP. U can b helpful STOP. C u there n a few min. STOP.  
  
Foaly STOP  
  
"Stop what?" Artemis said to himself sarcastically. All of a sudden, there was a flash of light. Artemis felt like he was falling and spinning. The Fowl boy felt very dizzy. And by all miracles, he landed in a chair in OpS.  
  
POLICE PLAZA HALLWAY  
  
Holly was walking down a PP hallway drinking Tara spring water when a familiar face stopped her.  
  
"Hello, Holly I haven't seen you in ages!" said Trouble Kelp. "You did something with your hair. And you're not 2 feet shorter then me either."  
  
Holly snorted. Trouble had always been 5'2". She hated having to look up at him all of the time. It was excellent that they were now the same height now.  
  
"Hi, Trouble. Foaly's been doing all of these tests and stuff." Holly replied.  
  
"Oh. What kind of t-te-st...." Trouble tried to speak, but he was lost for words. As soon as her saw her eyes, his brain seemed to turn to mush.  
  
"Uh, Trouble...what's wrong?" asked Holly cautiously. But the Retrieval captain would not tear his light blue eyes off of her red-orange ones.  
  
"Everything is wonderful." Replied Trouble mechanically.  
  
Holly raised an eyebrow. Trouble started walking towards her. Literally and figuratively.  
  
"Trouble, stay back." She said, her hand grasping her Neutrino handle.  
  
"Why." Trouble said dreamily.  
  
Okay, this is just weird, thought Holly and she pulled out her Neutrino and pointed it at Kelp's head.  
  
"You run, I chase, got it, good. Run!" said Holly quickly, and she ran fast at him. Captain Kelp's eyes widened and he turned on his heel and ran. But as soon as he turned around he thought, Why am I running? He ran his fingers through his blonde hair. But as soon as he saw a gun pointed at his head and a voice that said "Run, Kelp, run," he didn't need answers. So Holly chased him to the only place she thought would be able to sort this out- operations booth.  
  
OPERATIONS BOOTH  
  
"So, why exactly am I here?" Artemis asked.  
  
Foaly looked thoughtful. "Holly has more then just a new look you know. She has some fire within that soul of hers. And I think I can let it out." He said.  
  
"So when will she be here?" Artemis said.  
  
"Any minute now." Said Foaly. And almost instantly a fairy about Artemis's height clambered through the door. He drew his own Neutrino as he went to a far wall.  
  
"Why, Captain Kelp. What is going on here-." Foaly said. But Holly ran through the door interrupting him. She had a gun in her hand. Foaly rolled his eyes and stuck a hoofed leg out. In Holly's running, she tripped over it and fell on her back.  
  
"I know Trouble's here." She said fiercely. Captain Kelp backed up.  
  
"There's no trouble here." Artemis said raising an eyebrow.  
  
Holly clambered to her feet. "He's been acting freaky." She said pointing her gun at Trouble.  
  
"Trouble?" Foaly asked.  
  
"Okay! What is trouble?" Artemis said standing up.  
  
Holly hadn't noticed the human was there until then. "Artemis. Hi." She said breathlessly.  
  
"Hello Holly. Long time no see." Artemis said with a small smile.  
  
"Two months is a long time?" asked Holly.  
  
"It can be. Now what is trouble?"  
  
Holly nodded at Trouble and they both put their pistols away. "He is." She said simply grabbing Kelp's arm and pulling him forward.  
  
"But he can't be trouble if he's in LEP." Artemis said.  
  
Trouble smacked his forehead. "No,' he said. "Trouble is my name. Captain Trouble Kelp. I'm in Retrieval. Wait a second. Your a Mud Boy! "  
  
Artemis nodded. "Clever. I'm Artemis Fowl. Retrieval, eh? You must know Butler."  
  
Trouble scowled. Artemis's manservant Butler had totally wiped out his squad 3 years before.  
  
"Why are you here? Come to take more gold?" he said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Hardly." Artemis said smirking. "I've here to help Holly with her training."  
  
*************Whoa! That was long wasn't it! The longest chapter I've ever written actually. And by the way, I DO NOT own the people or places and stuff, but I DO own the plot. So don't you DARE try and copy this or make fire vs. Ice or this on your own. Be original! Just a note. The next chapter will be up ASAP! -Holly Short 29406 


	2. Telling Trouble

Here's the second chapter ya'll! EC spoilers!  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Car'khl and the Rio Vanesco (Its a resteraunt that t.k, h.s, and a.f. go to) And the plot which I hope nobody steals, or I will get the theif banned from the internet.  
  
OPERATIONS BOOTH  
  
"What the heck is going on here?" asked Trouble sitting himself in a chair.  
  
Artemis and Holly looked around uncomfortably. But Foaly's mouth went a mile a minute.  
  
"Well," the centaur began. "Car'khl is this real idiot changeling goblin."  
  
"Go on." Said Trouble.  
  
"Okay,okay," Foaly said putting his hooves up. "He tried to shoot Holly but her boyfriend Artemis protected her by taking the bullet himself." He added with the snicker.  
  
"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" shouted Holly. She looked over at Artemis who could feel his cheeks on fire. The teenager pretended to be really interested in his shoes, since he could not bare to look at any of them.  
  
Trouble rolled his eyes. "Your point?"  
  
Foaly sighed. "Well, Holly of course could not stand to see him hurt (Holly clenched her fists behind her back) so she healed him. And she got a whole new look and she can't touch Artemis."  
  
"Well why can't I touch him?" asked Holly. "After all of those dumb test you must have learned SOMETHING."  
  
"Oh, you want to know what the problem is so you can fix it?" asked Foaly sarcastcally. Holly's nails dug further into her palms.  
  
This is SO embarrassing, thought Artemis.  
  
"Alright, science for morons." Foaly said. "Basically, a fairy's normal blood tempature 102.3 degrees farenhight, give or take a few points."  
  
"So?"  
  
'So, you're blood tempature is 179.4! You've got a body that needs all the heat it can get." Foaly continued. "When you touch Artemis you steal his body heat and push him into hypothermia. If you hold on long enough, you could kill him."  
  
Holly gave a worried sigh. "But why just him? The second I touch the Mud Boy he loses power. But I've shaken Butler's bare hand. And as one of your tests I touched your arm. And I grabbed Trouble's neck in here."  
  
Foaly shrugged. " I'm still working on that philosophy. I think it has something to do with you healing him and all of that."  
  
Artemis felt that his face had gone back to it's pale color, so he spoke. "But what about the B'wa Kell? And why did Holly grown so tall? And where is Root?"  
  
Foaly grinned in satisfaction. "Finally, something I know! Okay, Root is on vacation in Tara. He'll be back in three weeks." Then his face turned grim. "And it turns out the B'wa Kell was a red hering. Car' Khl is doing this with a partner, but we don't know who it is yet." (A/N Remember who it is?)  
  
"And her height?" asked Trouble.  
  
"When she healed Fowl it sped up her growth, kind of like with Butler. Sped it up by about 1 ½ to 2 years by the looks of it." Foaly replied.  
  
"So why does she need to be tested?" said Trouble getting impatiant. Commander Joleson would not want him to be late for work.  
  
"Well, I think there is something about her, like a power of some sort that I think I can unleash."  
  
"Listen, I'd love to chat some more but if I don't get to Retrieval now, Joleson's gonna be on my butt like white on rice."  
  
"Oh, don't worry. I contacted him when You, Holly and Fowl were talking, and frankly he is fine with it." Foaly replied  
  
"Honest?"  
  
"Honest to Frond."  
  
Trouble grinned and sat down in his chair.  
  
"Uh, Foaly?" asked Holly.  
  
"Uh- huh?" replied the centaur absently.  
  
"What now?"  
  
"More tests. We will start seeing how much heat you can withstand and then we will move on to starting fires and then we will train you in weaponry and martial arts, and then you will take an opstical course test."  
  
Holly nodded weakly. "Okay, cool." She muttered  
  
WHOA YEAH. That was kind of a reminder of what happened in Fire Goddess 1. Next, it gets good because Artemis creams Holly in fencing and she, Trouble and Artemis disguise themselves as chefs to get into the Rio Vanesco because car' khl will be there on a stakeout mission and Car'khl throws Trouble into a cake and..... wait a minute! Why am I telling you the whole story! You will just have to read it for your self! Man, I wish I could make this into a mini-series web cam show and post it on the web.  
  
Now Review please! (and No flames about Root being on vacation, please!) 


	3. Training begins

Okay, here is the longly anticipated third chapter. Sorry it's been 5 days since I last posted. I'm not allowed on the Internet on weekends, and there was a thunderstorm one day, and I updated another story on another day. The other day I forgot about it. And besides, I have to really get the plot thickened before I post anything. I don't want to post crud.  
  
And there is nothing inappropriate and there is no cussing and there is certainly no slash in my stories, so it's rated PG for violence and drama. I just wanted to tell you that in case you were wondering...  
  
Oh and I just want to say to 'Aks', on a NORMAL BASIS I update this story 2- 3 times a week.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
It had been a short rest of the day. Artemis called his house to tell the Butlers that he was away. Luckily his parents were visiting their friends in Canada, so he had nothing to worry about in that situation.  
  
Trouble had picked up Grub and gone home early and soon Holly was at her apartment and Artemis was at his rented dorm.  
  
The next day however seemed to have never have ended.  
  
OPERATIONS BOOTH  
  
Trouble had been given a 10-day leave from Commander Joleson so he could help Holly. And with Artemis one of her trainers, they were going to need all of the help they could get.  
  
"Where do we begin?" Holly asked Foaly. It was 8:00 in the morning. (A/N- in the first book, it says that a day begins underground when the moon comes up on the surface. But I'm not going to make it that way because it's too confusing, so lets just assume they have the same hours as us)  
  
Foaly thought. "We will work on invulnerability today." He said simply. Holly gulped.  
  
Artemis came in through the pneumatic double doors. "The traffic is murder out there." He grumbled.  
  
"I have to go through it everyday!" snapped Holly, using the fairy gift of tongues to speak English. Artemis sighed and sat down beside her.  
  
"Where is Trouble?" asked Holly.  
  
Trouble walked through the doors. He scowled at the Artemis when he saw that the human was sitting by Holly. Artemis smirked.  
  
"So pony-boy. What about invulnerability?" Holly asked.  
  
"Oh, we'll just push you into some lava, shoot you with a flame-thrower, and then poke you with heat coils." Foaly responded. There was no sarcasm in his voice.  
  
Holly stared at him, her jaw dropped. Artemis and Trouble looked the same. "You can't do that!" Trouble said in outrage. "She could get killed!"  
  
Now it was Artemis's turn to scowl. Trouble was acting like Holly was a fragile piece of glass. "I think she can take care of her herself!" he said, standing up and rounding on Trouble. "You haven't seen her in action."  
  
Oh Gods, thought Holly. If she didn't know better it sounded like they were.... no it couldn't be.... could it's? It sounded like they were fighting over her! Men, Holly thought, whoever understands them can give me a ring...  
  
The fight was still on between Trouble and Artemis.  
  
"The only reason she escaped from you was because she had help!" Trouble said but stopped because it was obvious he had touched a nerve.  
  
"Uh oh." Holly said, not even realizing that Trouble had insulted her as well. This was about to get ugly.  
  
Artemis stood with a grim stare. "I don't believe so." He growled, pointing a finger a Trouble.  
  
Trouble grinned. "I do." He said forcing back his urge to double over in laughter.  
  
Artemis put his hand down. "Well who helped, you?"  
  
Holly took over before it got worse. "BOYS!" she screamed. Trouble and Artemis snapped their heads around to look at her. Captain Short's cheeks were as red as her hair and her eyes blazed with a temper.  
  
"I think I can decided whether or not I want to try this out." She snapped. "It is my life you know, and I don't need you two fight over who to control it!"  
  
The boys stood in silence for a minute or two. Foaly burst out laughing.  
  
"What is it!" Artemis shouted.  
  
Foaly laughed even harder. After a while, he managed to speak. "Man, Holly." He said. "I don't know what it is about you but you've got these two going head over heels for you!"  
  
The three of them stood there watching Foaly laugh. Then they glanced at each other.  
  
Foaly finally stopped laughing. Testing needed to begin.  
  
LATER THAT DAY  
  
Holly stood on the end of a wooden board, above a pool of lava. Foaly, Trouble, and Artemis were watching this back in Operations Booth. Trouble was covering his eyes.  
  
"Come on Holly, hurry up." Said Foaly to her over the intercom.  
  
"Holly, you don't have to do this!" groaned Trouble.  
  
"Oh, shut up." Said Holly and Foaly.  
  
"Here goes nothing." Said Holly and she dove into the magma.  
  
Artemis inched closer to the screen.  
  
"Don't worry." Foaly said gently. "She can't get hurt, I put protective gel on her." (A/N I don't know if it was rad gel that protected Artemis in the plasma or not... Oh, who cares!)  
  
Holly was visable in the lava she was swimming above it.  
  
"Come on Holly, that stuff won't hold out forever." Foaly said  
  
Holly rolled her eyes. Personaly she thought the magma was too cold for her anyways...  
  
AN HOUR LATER  
  
Holly had come out of the magma and had gotten wiped off.  
  
"Time for the flamethrower." Said Foaly cheerfully.  
  
"NO!" the other three replied.  
  
Foaly rolled his golden-brown eyes. "Okay, we'll work with the heat coils."  
  
The centaur pulled out some metal rods and dipped the ends in some red goo. "Liquid heat." He explained. When he was satisfied, one of the metal rods was bright red at the end.  
  
"Holly, roll up one of your sleeves."  
  
Holly nodded and did so. Foaly blew on the end and pressed the red end on her forearm. Holly winced. When Foaly took it off, there was no scar or burn mark. Holly looked down in awe.  
  
"Okay." She said. "So we know that."  
  
Artemis nodded. "I believe it's because your skin is about as hot as that coil to begin with."  
  
Foaly nodded. "Very good, Mud-Boy." Trouble sneered.  
  
A FEW MINUITES BEFORE THEY WERE ABOUT TO LEAVE (Hehehe- that just cracks me up)  
  
Trouble and Artemis had not talked since that morning. Holly could tell that they didn't like each other. It was pretty obvious after all. She had to do something. She walked over to Trouble and grabbed his arm and brought him over to Artemis.  
  
"Listen, you two." She said strictly. "This is going to be very dangerous and as my co-workers I would prefer that you get along."  
  
"Why, so Car'khl can kill us both?" Trouble snapped.  
  
"No." Holly replied softly. "For my sake, at least."  
  
Artemis, who was silent, decided to join in. "Fine. For your sake."  
  
I know this is rushed but I really don't want to focus on her training, I want to focus on the Opal and Car'khl stuff.  
  
Once I get them to the Rio Vanesco, it gets interesting and it will be easier to write since I have it planned out word by word.  
  
Okay, I know Artemis was really out of character in this chapter but I will make him the 'Colfer' version in the next chapter. I just wanted get it across that Trouble and Artemis hate each other.  
  
Oh and..  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Car'khl and the Rio Vanesco.  
  
And thanks to all of my reviewers for there support.  
  
Um... I think thats all I have to say... next chapter will be up soon, but it might be 5 days AT THE MOST. I've started a summer camp so I only get an hour on the computer on weekdays. It would take a long time to explain my schedule and stuff, so I'll just say that I have 5 hours a week computer time to sum it all up. So I'm starting to write the story and copy it onto a floppy and then post it onto the Internet.  
  
The computer I post on is not at my house.  
  
Oh, and some people are begging me to put in some Holly/Artemis, and some people are begging me not to put some. Well I already have this story pretty much figured out and there will be a romance DEFINATLY and I think it will probably be Holly/Artemis, sorry but that's just how it works.  
  
I AM going to put some Holly/Trouble in it too, so don't go insane.  
  
And there will be Opal and Car'Khl in the next chapter.yea! Kind of..  
  
Okay I'll shut up. 


	4. Dangerous Fire

Ohhhhhh..here is chapter 4.Read 'And then Artemis said Bring it on' cause it's really funny, and .hmmm.what else do I have to say. Oh yeah, NOTHING!  
  
Disclaimer: I only own those two things yadda yadda yadda, blah blah blah, I'm tired.  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
THE NEXT DAY/NIGHT  
  
Foaly decided not to hold the tests in Ops, but above ground at night.  
  
Artemis stretched on a tree. He had tried to sleep during the day so that he would not suffer from Jet Lag. I had worked quite well, though he still had an occasional yawn.  
  
Foaly had brought up many supplies SUCH AS, 2, 18 inch metal rods, a couple of pitchers of water, which he put into steel buckets, and some helmets.  
  
Holly had gotten into a looser outfit then her LEP jumpsuit. It was a black cotton tank top and black flared pants. It was about the most comfortable outfit she owned, even if she wouldn't be caught dead in hip huggers.  
  
And according to Foaly, Holly had a kind of a Mesmer of her own that worked only on male fairys. (A/N It doesn't affect Foaly since he is not a fairy, same with Artemis) She had to make eye contact with them, otherwise it wouldn't work.  
  
"Well, tonight we will work on starting fires and melting objects, so that is why we are aboveground. I really didn't want to burn down Police Plaza." Foaly noted.  
  
The other three nodded. Artemis stopped streatching and Trouble leaned on another tree.  
  
"First,' Foaly announced. "We will see if Holly here can burn out fires, with out any resources." He lit a match and set a small fire to patch of dirt and dropped the match by the tree Trouble was leaning on.  
  
Holly bent over the small fire and waved her hand over it. Nothing. She looked at it hard. Nothing. She rolled her eyes and stuck her finger in. Stupid thing because it was quite hot and stung a bit, so she pulled it back. The fire pulled with her hand, making a floating fireball in her hand.  
  
Holly gasped. "Look!" she exclaimed and she threw her hand up. But without thinging about it, she sent the fire hurling at Artemis. He turned but the fire caught his sleeve. Holly cupped her hand over her mouth. Artemis was about to take off his burning polo shirt when Foaly splashed him with a bucket of water.  
  
Trouble doubled over with laughter. For once Artemis had looked stupid and he was enjoying it.  
  
Holly gave him a look that could kill, and it almost did, for where Foaly dropped the match lit up in a fire and licked around the tree, trapping one of LEP's best officers. Trouble tried to grab a brach on the tree to get out of the ring of fire, but the branches were too high.  
  
Holly screamed and ran through the ring and crashed into Trouble.  
  
"Y-y-you. F-fi-fire." He choked.  
  
Holly turned around and gasped. It was true. She had walked right through the fire and came out without a mark on her. Amazing.  
  
"Water!" She shouted. Artemis mentally smaked his head, forgetting that they even had another bucket. He splashed the water onto part on the fire, making a small opening. Trouble and Holly clambered through.  
  
"Thanks." They gasped.  
  
If there was any more of this, Trouble thought, Retrieaval in the Aartic would be ten times better...  
  
Okay, okay,,,, short, I know. But I have to go to camp NOW so I will be posting again soon... like tomorrow or something. 


	5. A Dangerous Plot

So Sorry for not updating in days! I will now respond to reviews!  
  
The Merciless Torturer- Sorry if I spelt you name wrong, I'm in a day camp so I still have time for writing fanfics, just not much. 8 hours a day (I get sat. and sun. off) of long hard dancing and singing! Whew! But it still is fun. I've made a lot of friends. I go back to school August 11th, so there will probably be more updates after then! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Goddess of Reviews-Thanks for being so eager. I'm not going anywhere for a while so don't worry. I'll try not to let the story go TOO long without an update.  
  
cooolkid- Yes, I am going to make it H/A. I love that pair. I guess because there are SO many hints about it. Unfortunately, I can't check it EVERY day but I'll try my hardest to update ASAP.  
  
Tie Kerl- Okay, Foaly IS a fairy. So I will change it. For now on, Holly's special Mesmer affects only pixies, sprites, goblins, elves, leprechauns, and some types of troll. Thanks for bringing that up!  
  
Aks- Whoa, nice research! Does it say Jon Spiro is 5' 6"? I do agree on that though, but I hate math so I didn't really notice. I guess she was a meter in the AF books, but at the start of this story she was 4' 3" then she grew 10 inches so she is now 5'1". Anyways, great observation.  
  
I plan for the story to be about, erm, 17 chapters or so. Maybe 20. And I'm not allowed to tell my age. It's a rule where I live. But I live in the USA, so that answers one question.  
  
janey-the-suicidal-maniac- I agree that I am rushing myself. But it will slow down once I get through with Holly's training.  
  
Auden- Ah, sorry. A/H is the main road here. But like I said, there will be H/T, so I don't believe you'll hate it SO much.  
  
Kelaal- Yeah I decided to make the trio dress as chiefs, which you will discover why in a couple of chapters. I thought it as a joke to make Fowl a chief since in Eternity code, It implied that Artemis could not even make a sandwich!  
  
Neo- Please don't die! I need all the fans I can get!  
  
And I promised the bad guys in the last chappie so they will be in here.  
  
And MULCH is in this chapter!  
  
Okay that sums up the review stuff, so here is the Longley anticipated chapter 5.  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
Holly had spent the next five days working on starting fires and by the time she got to the last level she had learned how to turn her hand into a flamethrower, turn out a fire with her mind, melt metal as well as ice, and make fireballs.  
  
On the last level, she was trained in martial arts and sword fighting. When she was done with karate, Artemis decided to teach her fencing.  
  
The two each picked up a thin sword.  
  
"No protection?" asked Holly.  
  
"Do you expect to wear all of that when you're in real trouble?" Artemis replied arching an eyebrow. Holly nodded.  
  
"On-guard." Artemis announced. He advanced towards her and Holly put up her own sword.  
  
"Nice try." She replied. Artemis grinned wickedly and did a motion that threw Holly's sword to the ground as well as herself.  
  
"You have work to do." He said. Holly scowled.  
  
"That was so cool." Muttered Trouble.  
  
By the end of the day, Holly had become pretty sure of herself in fencing. She had disarmed her opponent almost every time, and even Trouble took a shot at it. But after a couple of rounds he announced that he was going to stick with a handy gun.  
  
The next day was one that Holly waited for. The opstical course.  
  
"Ready?" asked Foaly in her earpiece.  
  
"Never better." Holly replied  
  
HOWLERS PEAK  
  
Opal Koboi was a very happy pixie. She giggled in her cell with the glass tube in her hand. She took out the slip of paper Car' Khl had given her.  
  
Guntradsya Duneik, it said. (A/N I just created something, so if these are actual words in another language that mean something insulting I apologize in advance.)  
  
Opal grinned and looked out of her cell. Everyone was asleep. A perfect time to activate it.  
  
"Guntradsya Duneick!" she cried with the tube grasped in her hand. A silver color whipped around her turning her hair the color of snow and transforming her hazel eyes metallic silver. When it was over, Opal looked at the tube. Some of the fluid within was gone. Yet she felt something was gone from herself instead. And it was much to hot in the room. It had worked.  
  
SOMEWHERE IN THE UNDERGROUND TUNNELS  
  
"You know what you have to do little dwarf." Car' Khl growled.  
  
Mulch scowled. "And If I don't what will you do. Burn me?" he chuckled.  
  
Car' Khl grimaced. His gift of being a changeling took away his ability to throw flame balls like most goblins.  
  
"No, but I'll impale and freeze you so I'd much rather go with my plan." He replied.  
  
Mulch rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to betray my friends."  
  
Car' khl grasped his hand around Mulch's neck. "You will. And you won't unhinge that jaw of yours either. I'll be watching."  
  
And with that, Mulch took a cell phone with him as he headed to Haven. He had some debt to pay.  
  
HAVEN  
  
Holly ran forward on the thin walkway that was about 500 feet above plasma. So far so good. Foaly had given her nothing but a black leather jumpsuit. Suddenly a pixie shot a Neutrino beam at her. Holly rolled her eyes. Everything was about guns nowadays.  
  
She shot a flame at the unfortunate fairy and her fell down. Holly snuffed out the flame mentally as she walked over him, leaving him with second- degree burns. He would live.  
  
She walked through metal automatic doors and looked around. She was standing in a small room and there was a sword on the ground next to her. Ah, she thought. A fencing test.  
  
A man popped out behind her and held his own sword to her neck (A/N I know that fencing swords can't really cut you, but let's pretend they 'aren't' using fencing swords.)  
  
How could she be so stupid! But suddenly she remembered her training and knew what to do. She grasped the mans neck and the blade(very carefully) and threw the elf over her shoulder. He growled as he got up and swung his sword around. They spent about 3 minutes fighting until Holly slashed the fairy across the stomach. She dropped her sword and ran to the next corridor.  
  
"If that was permanent," the male elf muttered. "I would be very unhappy."  
  
The next corridor was a huge circular room. But it wasn't empty. About ten goblins were in it. They all shot flame balls at Holly but they didn't not affect her. She did the same and got the same result.  
  
"Foaly, you really make it complicated." She shouted and kicked an approaching goblin in the chin.  
  
Some more of the goblins charged at her but she knocked them all unconscious. The other two came and she cartwheeled them down. The one the had kicked in the chin was the only one left. She aimed at him and he stood stupidly staring at her. She did a spinning kick and he was out before he hit the ground.  
  
Artemis and Trouble rushed in. "Congrats. You passed!" Trouble said.  
  
Artemis hugged her tightly. "I had faith in you." He whispered and let go.  
  
OPERATIONS BOOTH  
  
When Artemis and Trouble were meeting Holly, Foaly got a phone message.  
  
"Hello?" he said awkwardly.  
  
"Is this Foaly?" asked the caller.  
  
"Yes. Who is this?"  
  
"Mulch." Mulch replied. "Listen. Opal Koboi has got this wacky new power. Artificial power. Car 'khl is out to kill Holly and he wants me to do it!"  
  
"Why can't he disguise himself as you and kill her himself?" Foaly asked.  
  
"He's not good at impressions. He was afraid you would know it was him and then he would be murdered."  
  
"How do you know about Opal?"  
  
"Car' Khl is working for her! He brought her that power thing. Wait..ahh..no!" There was a scream and a deep voice took over.  
  
"Your friend ratted. Now he's dead. He paid the price." There was click and the dial tone took over.  
  
A/N- Oh, I killed Mulch! I know, you hate me. But now that training is over, it will get GREAT! I promise! Please don't flame me for killing Mulch, It was quite necessary.  
  
-Hollyshort29406 


	6. Mystery Revealed

(yawn) I'm full of energy but so tired and bored..... I guess I'll go put up another chapter of Fire Goddess, or go see if the Spirit Sabre is updated (I LOVE THAT STORY) or see if Hunter Returns is updated...(yawn) I might be an insomniac..........CAMP IS OVER! I did my last performance at Dock Street Theatre today. It was an acting camp.  
  
But how can I be so tired if it's only 8:30?  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Car'k, ah...Oh..huh....(yawns loudly).........I need a nap.....  
  
Chapter 5, or it might be 6, I can't remember (yawn).......  
  
OPERATIONS BOOTH  
  
Foaly didn't even bother to ask who the caller was, as the person on the other line hung up. He somehow automatically knew it was Car'Khl. Who else?  
  
Holly rushed in with Trouble and Artemis. Foaly needed to talk to Holly alone.  
  
"Trouble," he began. "Go check with Joleson about another few days leave." Trouble nodded and went out the door.  
  
"And Fowl," Foaly added. "Go to your dorm and fill your ice bucket with water. I want to have one around incase of a fire." He shot a glance at Holly. Artemis nodded suspiciously and went to his rented dormitory.  
  
"And me?" Holly asked.  
  
"I need to tell you something." Foaly replied sternly.  
  
Holly looked puzzled. "What?"  
  
"You know that Car'Khl was working with a partner right?"  
  
Holly nodded.  
  
"Well ol' Mulch called. Been doing Car'Khl dirty work. But he found out who he was working for." Foaly continued.  
  
Holly rolled her eyes. "Who, himself?"  
  
Foaly sighed. "Opal Koboi."  
  
"Oh no." Holly said. "But she's locked away at Howlers Peak. We don't have to worry about her."  
  
Foaly shook his head. "According to Mulch, she's got some extra power. But he didn't know what it does."  
  
"And when do we start trusting Diggums?"  
  
"Because. He gave his life to get us this info."  
  
Holly gasped. Mulch would never have done that unless it was life threatening. It just wasn't his style. It especially wasn't his style to get in league with a goblin. Even if Car'Khl couldn't throw flameballs, he probably could change into a goblin that could.  
  
"Don't tell Trouble. He probably wouldn't care. But you might want to pay a visit to Dorm 1135." Foaly said thoughtfully.  
  
HAVEN DORM #1135  
  
Artemis searched through his cabinets until he found the ice bucket and took it over to the sink. He turned the dial to cold, for good measure, and waited. Water close to Earth's core was very hot to begin with. (A/N Ha! I didn't miss that, even though I'm half asleep!)  
  
There was a knock on the door. Artemis went to open it to find Holly standing in front of it.  
  
"Prove it." Artemis said.  
  
"Pex and Chips like Barney." Holly said shrugging.  
  
"Come in." Artemis said after a few moments. "Why are you here? Your water takes a long time to cool down. And the elevators were slow today...."  
  
"Forget the water!" Holly snapped and stepped in. Artemis closed the door behind her. "Foaly just got an urgent call from Mulch. It told us allot about Car'Khl's scheme. He's working with Opal Koboi."  
  
"Isn't she in jail?"  
  
"Yes, but she's gotten the power to get out." Holly replied. "Anyway, Mulch paid a price to tell us this."  
  
"More jail time?" asked Artemis hopefully.  
  
Holly shook her head. "I wish that were so. No, the price he paid, was, his life." She paused, knowing this would affect Artemis very much.  
  
"I don't believe it." Artemis said weakly.  
  
Holly left all cares behind her and put one arm around his shoulders. She knew what it was like to lose a friend. Her parents were like her best friends.  
  
"Oh, by the way. I have something for you." Artemis said and went to one of his cabinets and pulled out a pair of black swade gloves.  
  
"They should fit you well since they're mine. Our hands are pretty much the same size." He said and handed her the gloves. When she tried them on, she touched Artemis's arm. There was no effect. Holly grinned.  
  
"Thank you. I'll never take them off." She said.  
  
NEXT DAY  
  
Foaly was running scans on Car'Khl's location. He was heading towards Haven, but instead of Police Plaza, the changeling was heading to The Rose Marquee, a famous hotel in the fairy world. In the Rose was the Rio Vanesco, so called the best restaurant underground. You had to make reservations to get in, or else you'd be sitting in the waiting room for about 4 and a half days. At minimum.  
  
And reservations were hard to get.  
  
Trouble saw this and laughed. "So Car' Khl wants to stop by the Rio Vanesco to get some 'fancy' food eh?" He sighed. "I've only had the pleasure of eating there once. Wait a minute..."  
  
Holly grinned. "Me too."  
  
Trouble's eye's widened. "You wouldn't dare!" he hissed.  
  
Holly's grin widened. "Oh yes, Trubs. I would."  
  
"What happened?" asked Artemis.  
  
"Beyond what you may assume, I didn't meet Trouble at work." Holly replied wickedly. "We were set up on a blind date by our parents about 40 years back. Our dad's were the best in Retrieval, you know. Best friends too. We were unemployed."  
  
"Anyway, I hadn't met Holly yet," Trouble said. "So I did. The end."  
  
"I don't think so!" Holly said laughing. "Our 'rents got together and set us up on a blind date at Rio Vanesco."  
  
"So?" asked Foaly.  
  
"So," continued Holly. "Trouble ordered what HE wanted to for me. And I swear he stepped on my foot at least 7 times on the dance floor!"  
  
"I was young!" exclaimed Trouble. "I've had much more experience."  
  
"With who?" chuckled Artemis.  
  
"Lilly Frond. And Candace too. And Jacquelyn!" Trouble replied triumphantly.  
  
Holly burst out laughing. "First of all, Candace and Jackie had crushes on your brother. As for Lilly, you should start feeling cheap if you can't get anything better then her."  
  
"Well you, don't you?" Trouble choked.  
  
"Sorry, but we had our thing and it's over. But rest assured Ryan, I'm not going after Grub any time soon." Holly said gently then covered her mouth. Trouble looked rather hurt, until he noticed she had called him Ryan. His old name, before his manhood ceremony, when he changed it to Trouble. She couldn't bare to look at him so she walked over to Foaly and helped him.  
  
"Ryan, eh? Is Trouble just a nickname?" Artemis asked.  
  
Trouble scowled. "You wouldn't understand."  
  
"How old are you?" Artemis asked out of curiosity.  
  
"106." Trouble replied absently.  
  
"Aren't you a little old to be going after Holly?"  
  
"Aren't you a little young?"  
  
****AUTHORS NOTE**** Yeah! More Fowl/Kelp rivalry! Ryan! I had to put that in. Now we know that Trubs and Holly had something in the past. Hmm....there will be no Grub/Holly, er......We know what the Rio Vanesco is!  
  
And how hard it is to get in....(wink, nudge)  
  
And um.... Oh! Review response!  
  
Aks: Thanks for being so deticated. Okay, I guess you ARE a little paranoid about updates, but isn't everybody? What else....yeah I was really bored when the last chapter was written so I didn't put much Arty/Holly fencing in it. I think that's about it. I'm trying to pay more attention to this story now that I have about twice the computer time I had and I'm not writing any other serious storys write now  
  
ADVERTISMENT SECTION  
  
My Stories- Artemis Fowl the Musical!  
  
Artemis Fowl Survivor  
  
Other people's stories- The Spirit Sabre  
  
Out of the night  
  
Random, Pointless acts in Fowl Manor  
  
Dude, Where's my arm (Star Wars)  
  
Harry Potter Truth or Dare  
  
Sorry I didn't put up author names. I'm tired and don't have internet access right now.........Oooh it's 10:30. It took me 2 HOURS to write this chapter! Dangit.  
  
An evening wasted.  
  
Oh well, I love writing this and pleasing you guys. But I hate flames.  
  
Man, I think a third of that two hours was writing this authors note!  
  
-hollyshort29406 


	7. Into the Rio Vanesco

Another quick update! I'm getting good at this!  
  
Disclaimer: You know what I own and what I don't. I also own Siren! Wahoo!  
  
Another review reply thing too!  
  
Snake-eyes1013- Well, I didn't want to kill him off either but if I hadn't killed off Mulch then Car'Khl would have no reason to go to Rio Vanesco, which is probably the coolest part of the story.  
  
And I just HAD to put in 'Ryan'. I don't think that will come up again though. Artemis might tease him about it though. I like F/K conflicts but they will end up becoming friends.  
  
__________  
  
| | | | |MULCH | | | |R.I.P. |  
  
(Mulch's gravestone)  
  
HollyB- I won't put in actual, in this story H/T, though I will put hints. At the very end of Fire vs. Ice I'll make him give up. The ship is sailing h/a, and there will be a lot more in this story, (even though Artemis is hopeless. I mean, gloves?) And the relationship will start next story. These things take time.  
  
Aks- Hmm..what don't you like about this story...uh..  
  
Kelaal-Thank you! I'm trying to write a lot more now that I have a bunch of extra time.  
  
Now on to the story!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Ah ha!" Foaly said triumphantly. He looked back at his computer with glee.  
  
"What is it?" asked Holly.  
  
"I found out why Car'Khl is going to the Rose." Foaly replied simply.  
  
"So?" asked Trouble.  
  
"So," Foaly said impatiently. "he is there for a meeting with an assassin. Trying to hire an one."  
  
"And?" Artemis asked.  
  
"And, if we can get in and catch him, we can put him behind bars. You need to get to the assassin first though. His name is, let's see, Siren Frock, a sprite." Foaly finished.  
  
Artemis looked thoughtful. "Is he staying at the Rose?"  
  
Foaly nodded. "Indeed. But I'll get back to you later on the room number. But there is one problem.."  
  
"What?" Artemis replied.  
  
Foaly shifted. "Well, he's meeting the assassin at the Rio Vanesco, I told you about it. Anyway, he's meeting Siren tonight. There is no way in the world that you guys could get in."  
  
Artemis looked thoughtful. "What if we take on pseudonyms of employees?"  
  
Trouble shook his head. "We can't become employees!"  
  
Holly rolled her eyes. "I think he means to 'pretend' to work there. But we'd have to find a back door.."  
  
Foaly smiled. " There is only one back door. Into the kitchen."  
  
LATER THAT DAY  
  
Foaly had hacked into the Rio Vanesco's lock system. He found that he could unlock the kitchen door, so that was taken care of.  
  
But the other three weren't too impressed with their disguises. White chef coats. And Holly was wearing bright green contacts, so her eyes looked normal. Unfortunately she couldn't do her Mesmer with them in.  
  
And Artemis had his ears pointed holographically.  
  
But under their coats, they each wore a black tank top, black pants, a utility belt, and black boots.  
  
Artemis snuck a mini cookbook in his pocket.  
  
THE ROSE MARQEE: THE RIO VANESCO  
  
The band was playing soft evening music as fairies of all sorts bustled around by the cocktail bar or danced on the ballroom floor. There were 2 sections. One with the bar and dance floor and one with about 30 round tables with white tablecloths. It was a very fancy place. So obvious how it was hard to get in.  
  
Foaly unlocked the back door with his advanced technology and Short, Kelp, and Fowl stepped in. It was a huge kitchen and was very loud as fairies rushed around.  
  
"Hey you!" Shouted a plump fairy. Trouble was deeply reminded of Root.  
  
"That cake ain't gonna make itself. You three need to get cracken'! And take the cake out there! Get back to work!" The fairy shouted and walked out. Holly looked on the table. A very elegant looking cake was drawn on a piece of paper. She groaned.  
  
"We don't have time for this!" Artemis said.  
  
Trouble nodded. "For once I agree with you." But Holly was already starting on the mix.  
  
"Look guys, people just don't stay here for an hour or two, they stay all night." Holly announced. "So a cake won't waste our night. See, it only takes about half an hour with these ovens."  
  
So they got to work. The batter took hardly any time at all as did the baking, for they had super-ovens.  
  
It was the decorating that took the most time. 23 minutes of icing even with a six person team.  
  
Finally, they ended up with about a pretty two-foot cake. Trouble, Holly, and Artemis rolled the cake out on a trolly and placed it on a table.  
  
The three of them took their messy chef coats off and stuffed them under a table.  
  
"Now to find Car'Khl." Holly said.  
  
Artemis looked around. "But there must be at least 2500 people here!"  
  
Holly smiled and took a small screen out of her pocket. "Foaly gave this to me. It searches for any species within up to a 500 mile radius. Now I will scan the bulding and search for changlings."  
  
Trouble sighed in relief. "What would we do without him?"  
  
Holly shrugged. "We'll find out tonight because he didn't give us earpieces. We're on our own."  
  
Authors Note YES! They are in the Rio! Wahoo! Now we get to the plot and the cool action part! I am so excited! I am full of energy because I'm going to the local water park with my friend today, and then we will go have sushi!  
  
I will update soon!  
  
Hollyshort29406 


	8. Have Your cake and Eat It Too

Another Update! Yeah! Reviews!  
  
Snake-eyes1013- Neither! It was strawberry! Yum! I am thinking about putting in that whole 'Ryan' thing again..hmm.  
  
Aks- Whoa! I think you misunderstood. Fire vs. Ice IS the next story. This is a TRILOGY. So it's a really long story I just split it up into 3 fics. So after this one I will write Fire vs. Ice, the last installment of this series. But there will be A LOT more h/a in this one, enough to drive Trouble insane. And by the way, did you actually read Birth of a Fire Goddess? I mean since I didn't see any of your reviews there..  
  
Disclaimer : I only own.blah blah blah!  
  
On with the story!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Artemis's eyes widened. "No Foaly?" he asked weakly.  
  
"You got it." Holly said. "He didn't think we'd need him."  
  
"That's not like him." Trouble replied.  
  
Holly's scanner beeped. The changelings were outlined in red on her screen. There were nine.  
  
Trouble groaned. "Nine! This could take all night!"  
  
Holly rolled her eyes. "All we do is go over and ask if they know Car'Khl. He doesn't know you guys and he won't recognize me."  
  
Artemis's face fell. "I can't ask them."  
  
"Why?" asked Holly.  
  
"I don't speak Gnnomish." Artemis replied simply.  
  
Holly gasped. She hadn't seen that coming. They would know he was a human as soon as he spoke.  
  
"He's right. WHY did we bring a human?" Trouble scoffed.  
  
"Well, I.Trouble!" Holly hissed. "We can't teach him, so.Artemis, you stay here by the cake and we will go look for him."  
  
So they did so. After about seven minutes Holly came over to Artemis. "No luck." She said.  
  
"What about Trouble?" Artemis asked. There was a loud growl and a deep voice said "How DARE you call me Car'Khl!" and a figure crashed in the cake next to them.  
  
Artemis and Holly dug through the icing and cake to reach a figure. Trouble.  
  
Artemis fought against the urge to burst out laughing. Trouble was covered in icing, head to toe and there were bits of strawberries too. Holly reached out, slid her finger down Trouble's nose, and then stuck her finger in her mouth.  
  
"That's good cake." She announced. And strangely, nobody reacted to Trouble, they just went back to there drinks, like in Star Wars Episode II.  
  
"That was Car'Khl." Trouble told the other two.  
  
"How do you know?" asked Artemis.  
  
"He told the guy next to him, 'Siren I need Short dead by tomorrow.'"  
  
"Good job. What did Siren look like?" Artemis asked.  
  
"Why?" replied Trouble.  
  
"We need to get to him. He might know something."  
  
Trouble rolled his eyes. "White tux, black tie, black hair, uh..white cowboy hat.that's about it."  
  
"There he is!" Holly said pointing. She took out her contacts and put on a pair of see through purple lenses sunglasses. She went into the ladies bathroom, there was a scream, and Holly came out in a elegant strapless blue gown. It looked very tight on her, and rather short, but it was convincing.  
  
"I'll go get the goods on Siren. You two call Foaly. Ask about Car'Khl's room number. When you get it, go to his room. Take anything suspicious. And try and get Siren's too." Holly instructed. "Watch me from the upstairs balcony until I give you the signal."  
  
The two boys nodded and headed upstairs. When Holly saw them from the balcony, she looked for Siren. She found him sitting alone at one of the tables. She sat to the closest seat next to him.  
  
"Well hell-o." Siren said, putting down his wine glass.  
  
"Hi. So who might you be?" Holly asked.  
  
"Frock. Siren Frock."  
  
"I'm myserious. I love the name Siren. They were, very beautiful, entrancing sea creatures, am I wrong?" Holly replied.  
  
"I believe you aren't." Frock said, leaning closer. Typical sprite.  
  
Holly took off her glasses and stared Siren right in the eyes. "Do you know of a Car'Khl?" she asked.  
  
Siren nodded.  
  
"What for?"  
  
"I'm assassinating a girl."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Holly Short."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Car'Khl didn't tell me. And I don't ask too many questions."  
  
Holly sighed. "Close your eyes." He did so. But as soon as he did, he wondered why. He lisented to what was happining. "Trouble, Artemis!" the girl said. "Go! I've got Siren under control!"  
  
"Thanks Holly!" said someone in mud man.  
  
Holly! Siren thought and opened his eyes. He grabbed Holly from around the neck, but she escaped. He shot her with a tranquilizer dart. Trouble and Artemis saw all of this.  
  
"Come on." Toruble said.  
  
"But, Holly-."  
  
"I've known her half my life. She'll be fine. She's real tough."  
  
Artemis nodded and the two of them searched for a phone. (A/N Trouble cleaned off most of the cake.)  
  
When Holly woke up she was handcuffed to the wall and in a dark dunguen. Uh- oh.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Yeah! Cliffe! Kind of~I'll try to put Opal in the next chapter.  
  
Review please! The reviews are getting lacky!  
  
HollyShort29406  
  
PS- I hope that I've slowed down this story a bit and I'm trying to make the chapters longer. 


	9. Thinking of A Plan

Wowee another chappiee! It's a crime, I can't rhyme!  
  
Reviews~  
  
Shadoweaver1- It is SO WONDERFUL to get a compliment from the best Artemis Fowl fanfic writer EVER! I totally hypervinalated when I saw your review.....anyway, thank you! And thanks for the BoaFG review too. And I'm' glad your getting good at updating The Spirit Sabre, it's a really great story.  
  
Aks- K, just wanted to clear that up!  
  
Flamiara- (sorry if I spelt your name wrong!) I'm working real hard on making the chapters longer and getting faster on updates. But today was my first day of school so the updates may be getting a little lower but I'll try my best to update at least twice a week.  
  
Sorry if I didn't respond to your review. I don't have Internet access right now so I can't remember everyone who reviewed  
  
Now on with chapter Nine!  
  
Hmm...where were we?  
  
Oh yeah...  
  
When Holly woke up she was handcuffed to a wall in a dark dungeon. Uh-oh.  
  
PAY PHONE, UPSTAIRS RIO VANESCO  
  
"Hello?" answered Foaly on the other line.  
  
"Yeah it's Trouble." Captain Kelp replied. "We need you to run a scan on the Rose's customer files. Find Siren and Car'khl's room numbers. The Mud Boy and me need to search for evidence. And by the way, why didn't you give us communication devices?"  
  
Foaly sighed. "I didn't give you ear pieces because they are very obvious. I would have given you throat mikes, it's just that.....Holly refused to take them. She said she didn't want anyone's help and that she wanted to do it alone. The only reason you guys are there is because she can't be in two places at once. It was impossible to do without someone else.  
  
"But she turned down any extra help. I believe she thinks she can bite off more than she can c-" he continued, until Artemis interrupted him.  
  
"What about the room numbers?" he asked.  
  
"It takes a minute!" Foaly snapped. "Hold on...okay, I got it! Siren's number is 2940, and Car'Khl's is 2845. I have no idea how you will get in but there you go."  
  
Artemis wrote the numbers down on a napkin with a pen that he found next to some contest entry forms.  
  
"Thanks Foaly. Now all we can do is pray for Holly." Trouble finished, and hung up.  
  
SOME DUNGEON  
  
Well prayers weren't really going to help Holly. For prayers didn't unlock shackles. A lock pick was used for that job.  
  
But Holly had a lock pick in her utility belt! Too bad the belt had been confinscated.  
  
Holly's memories were starting to return. How had she been SO STUPID to lose eye contact with Flock! If she had just walked away.....  
  
But that was the past. It was time to deal with the present. Like how to get unhandcuffed. Then she remembered something Foaly told her.  
  
~ "Your power's mainly are, ability to throw flamballs, to melt metal, ect,ect. Any speciman of liquid (blood, tears, saliva ect.) from your body could burn a person to bits....." ~  
  
Ability to melt metal! Maybe if she could just concentrate really hard.....  
  
BACK AT THE RIO VANESCO....  
  
Trouble and Artemis looked at each other.  
  
"Any ideas genius boy?" Trouble asked hopefully  
  
Artemis looked thoughtful. "Well," he said finally. "We could climb through the windows of the rooms." He suggested.  
  
Trouble sighed. "I've got a better idea. How bought we pose as waiters, ask those scoundrels for their Ids, as I mesmerize them into giving us their wallets, we take the room keys from the wallets, throw the wallets in the fire to destroy the evedence, and any money they may have, and ta-da! We're in the rooms!"  
  
Artemis quietly raised an eyebrow. "And if that doesen't work?"  
  
"We go to Plan B."  
  
"Plan B?"  
  
"We call the police."  
  
Artemis sighed. "First of all, we ARE the police. Secondly, what is after that?"  
  
Trouble thought. "Hey, I got a great idea! We can climb through the windows!"  
  
Artemis groaned  
  
DUNGEON  
  
Holly struggled with the shackles.  
  
She HAD to concentrate.  
  
The cuffs were on pretty tight, so skin contact wouldn't be a problem...  
  
But there was one problem. The cuffs weren't made out of metal.  
  
*******YEAH CLIFFIE! HEHE, more f/k arguing....Short chapter, but a thunderstorm is on its way and I don't want my computer to get any more stupider then it already is!  
  
I'm American, what do you expect? And it's 30 minutes till bedtime, so that doesn't help either...school nights. The worst.  
  
HollyShort29406 


	10. Damsel In Distress

Reviews!  
  
Shadowweaver1- Yeah cliffys are evil. Hehe..Trouble in a cake.And murderer? Me? Nah, that thing in Spain was an accident..*looks around and runs*  
  
I'll try to make them longer. And don't be so modest! You have bragging rights. I mean 304 good reviews.sheesh.and update The Spirit Sabre now! Or else..  
  
Lutefa- OH! I feel SOOOOOOO sorry for you! A tree fell on my house in '96 but that's not the same. And there are so man stupid viruses around nowadays. I can't believe so people have nothing to do then make viruses and send them to innocent people.  
  
And has ANYONE seen Aks. He/She used to update frequently. It's had to be 11 days.  
  
STORY TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Holly groaned. The cuffs were not metal, but very thick glass. Glass could be broken though...Holly slammed her hands against the stone wall. The shackles cracked slightly. So she kept banging her wrists on the hard wall.  
  
Finally, one of them shattered. Tiny pieces of glass punctured her arm, and red sparks cleaned up the blood. Red sparks..  
  
Holly fiddled with the other cuff. She just unhooked it from the chain, leaving a braclet like piece of glass on her arm. Excellent.  
  
HOWLERS PEAK  
  
Over the next few weeks (A/N This part is about a month after BoaFG, so it's before HiT. Sorry for the confusion.) Opal Koboi practiced her new art, making sure that she had all of the enchantments down pat. Now it was show time.  
  
She clipped the glass tube on her belt and walked to the bars of her cell. "I need to pound something!" she yelled. A guard came over and rolled his eyes.  
  
"FINE. We'll take you out in the rock pit and you can break boulders there." Then he noticed her metallic eyes and snow white hair. "Whoa Koboi. This place is really eatin' you up." He opened the cell door and Opal stepped out.  
  
She grinned. "Quite the opposite." Opal replied wickedly. Without any effort at all, she turned the Plexiglas cuffs she was wearing into ice. She slammed her wrists against the wall and the shackles shattered into oblivion.  
  
Now for the guard. With one small hand motion she pinned him to the wall with 2 foot icicles. He was a goner.  
  
Opal repeated this with all other guards. She froze walls then broke them until she was out of the prison. She didn't want to pound rocks. She wanted to pound elf.  
  
RIO VANESCO  
  
"Do you think Holly's okay?" Artemis asked.  
  
Trouble thought. "Good question. I mean she can work on her own, but Holly has been known to get in bad predicaments."  
  
"Like being set up on a date with you, Ryan?" Artemis said smirking. (A/N That was for you, snake-eyes)  
  
"Very funny. A real riot Fowl. Go ahead and make jokes while Holly is probably being physically tortured right now." It Trouble's turn to smirk.  
  
"You're right, but how are we going to find her?"  
  
Trouble shrugged. "I'm sure Foaly gave us some gave us some kind of gadget." I opened all of his pockets and tiny bags. He found another tiny bag in one of the belt pockets. He put it on the ground and it turned into a very big backpack.  
  
The boys quickly opened it. Artemis found a device that said DNA DETECTOR at the top.  
  
"But we don't have any of Holly's DNA." Trouble said.  
  
Artemis thought. "But her fingerprints are probably still on my skin." He replied and pressed the tiny machine against his arm. A picture of Holly came up on the screen.  
  
Trouble grinned. "Okay, okay. So you CAN be smart...."  
  
Artemis pressed the search button and they both watched the screen. It was an eye view of a person going through the crowd, into the ladies bathroom, into the second stall, lifting up the toilet, that revealed a staircase, going down the stairs, into a room, and then into a dungeon, where they saw Holly, struggling with the handcuffs.  
  
"Not good." Artemis said and Trouble nodded.  
  
"But what about the hotel rooms?"  
  
Artemis shook his head. "That can wait Ryan. We've got a girl to save."  
  
"A damsel in distress?" Trouble asked.  
  
"Not exactly." Artemis said and got up.  
  
"Fine. And Fowl?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"The next time you call me Ryan, will be your last time."  
  
DUNGEON  
  
Holly stepped through a door that let to a very large room. That much resembled a stadium. There was a staircase at the other side of the room. She ran in it's direction but a giant sea serpent like creature stood in her way. She had read enough books to know that it was a Kraken.  
  
*******CLIFFIE! I'm getting good at this! And if you ever see an anonymous reviewer named 'unknown' then it's my good friend Greg. Hi Greg! He's working on a Fanfic now about a sprite named Jack that likes rap. I read the first chapter, it's quite funny.  
  
But Greg might not be on for a while. You see, he just got 3 of those stupid worm computer viruses, much like lutefa's. Poor kid.  
  
Anyway, HiT is about 70% over, so Fire vs. Ice is almost here. And there WILL BE H/A IN THIS STORY JUST NOT AS MUCH AS FIRE VS. ICE. Thank you.  
  
Advertisments  
  
Artemis Fowl The musical!  
  
The Spirit Sabre  
  
The Hunter Returns  
  
A Twist Of Fate  
  
COMING SOON  
  
Artemis Fowl The Musical 2!- Young Princess Mary of Sue has to marry in 3 days. Artemis is looking for a rich girlfriend. Can he be a prince after his King plan flopped?  
  
Fire Goddess 3- Fire vs. Ice- HEHE...you will have to wait and see....  
  
~*~*~ HollyShort29406~*~*~ 


	11. The Kracken

Hi ya'll I'm back. Man, school is tough so I haven't had much time on the computer.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Siren, Car'Khl, Rose Marquee,the woman who screamed in chapter 8, uh...and the Rio Vanesco....*sighs and is out of breath*  
  
Aks: I'm glad you're back! Here's how to upload a document- you need to get an account first of all! Write ONE chapter on MS Word or MS Works (Any version). SAVE IT. Log in to ff.net, and click Document manager. Click browse, then find your saved story and click on the chapter. Put in a title at the other box then click UPLOAD.  
  
Then click Create Story, And fill in the blanks and it's pretty easy from there. Hope I helped!  
  
Shadowweaver1-Uh, yeah bragging rights! Addicted to pain killers? That makes two of us..I mean..In a 'Coke' sort of way. (I REALLY hope you got that joke. If you didn't then don't accuse me of being a drug addict, cause I'm not....)  
  
Snake-eyes1013- Of course I put in Ryan for YOU! After someone who has been so LOYAL to this story!  
  
I think that's all of the reviews that I could respond to.....well on with the big cliffe I left...  
  
CHAPTER 11  
  
Holly tried to gasp but her voice was caught in her throat. She had never seen a Kracken before, and was glad of it to. But she did know that the only thing that could kill it was a Medusa, and she had becer had the misfortune of meeting on of those either. (A/N Oh c'mon guys! Don't you remember Clash of the Titans when Perseus has to go get the Medusa head to save his girlfriend because she's being fed to the Kracken?)  
  
The giant sea serpent let out a mighty groan that sounded like fingernails on a blackboard. Holly ducked as the monster made a slash for her with its head. She stuttered a bit then sent a weak flame at it's 80 foot body. The Kracken seemed to thing the flame as nothing more as a pinch.  
  
Holly looked up into its round, black eyes and saw that there was no way she could win. The creature let out a low groan that sounded just like a chuckle.  
  
But Holly scowled. How could she whimper in fright at something like a giant snake? She was a LEP officer for Frond's sake! Then concentrating all of her strength on her hands, she made to huge fireballs and sent them flying at the monster's eyes...  
  
RIO VANESCO:ABOVEGROUND  
  
Trouble Kelp and Artemis Fowl stood at the entrance to the ladies room.  
  
"We are not supposed to go in there!" Trouble hissed.  
  
"It's the ONLY WAY-." Artemis started, but got cut off.  
  
"To rescue Holly, I KNOW! But can't we find some other way?"  
  
Artemis frowned. "Why do you have a problem going in here?"  
  
Trouble leaned against the wall. "If you MUST know, I am the famousist in LEP Retrieval!"  
  
Artemis winced. "Most famous, and so what if your reputation depends on this. We are talking about a life that is in danger!"  
  
Something about the way Artemis said that dared Trouble to argue back. Instead, he said "You first."  
  
Artemis fought the urge to roll his eyes and looked around. He peaked inside. Luckily there was nobody visible. "Come on." He said to Trouble and the two of them stepped inside. Trouble was deeply disgusted.  
  
"I can't believe it! Toilets indoors!"  
  
Artemis shook his head and tried to open the second stall from the left. But as most woman know, and as the two boys discovered, you feel pretty bad when someone says 'I'm in here.'  
  
A/N I want to end the chapter SO BAD RIGHT NOW. But I won't cause I'm nice....  
  
Artemis knocked gently on the door.  
  
"Can you wait 5 seconds!" came the reply. There was a flush and a slim figured, blond fairy stepped out. Lily Frond.  
  
"Lily?" Trouble asked.  
  
Lily looked dizzy. "T-tt-rouble!" she exlaimed and fainted into his arms. He dropped her immediatly, making a loud thud on the ceramic tiles.  
  
"I think she fell for me." He said.  
  
THE KRACKEN CHAMBER (Cool name or what?)  
  
The fireballs went straight towards Kracken's eyes. And they hit them on the dot. The creature howeled in pain, blinded. Holly grinned and looked around the room for a weapon. Instead, she got Trouble and Artemis clambering down the cobblestone steps. Ah, close enough.  
  
When they got to the bottom, Artemis turned around and began to go back up the steps, but Trouble pulled him back down. Holly sighed and tried to run over, but the Kracken threw her into the air, crashing down onto it's body. Holly placed her hands on the monster's back and sent volts of pulsing heat through her fingertips, burning a hole in the snake's scaly skin.  
  
Trouble took this opportunity to hop on the creatures head. He took his knife out of his boot and dug it into the Kracken's head. The monster tossed it's head around, until Captain Kelp finally fell off. And strange as it may seem, Artemis caught him.  
  
Trouble stood up. "If we live through this, remind me to thank you."  
  
Holly was having problems of her own. Trouble's dagger had knocked out the beast, but since shee did not notice this, she also was quite suprised when she was thrown down and trapped under the Kracken's huge body.  
  
**********~~~~~~~~~~~~~CLIFFHANGER!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~********  
  
WILL TROUBLE AND/OR ARTMIS SAVE HER?  
  
Find out next time on......Fire Goddess 2, Hero In Training!  
  
(Sorry if the chapter was too short....I'm trying to make them lengthy, but I am almost done with this Fic, so I'm getting in that- 'I wanna write Fire vs. Ice!' mood....so xuse that.  
  
CYA L8TER!  
  
~*~HollyShort29406~*~ 


	12. Spared life

Fire Goddess 2-Hero In Training Chapter 12...I think...or is it Chapter 11.....  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Siren, the Rio Vanesco, the Rose Marquee and Car'Khl. And Lime Green. Oops! Lime Green is in Fire vs. Ice! Sorry....  
  
Hi guys I'm back! I decided to write another chapter cause Ladeda bugged me to death. But I'll have you know I am writing this AFTER I ate, AFTER I did my homework, AFTER I listened to a CD, AFTER I practiced my guitar (for like, 30 seconds cause I got a callus on my right hand. OUCH!) and AFTER I ate a Fruit Roll Up.  
  
Before I start my chapter I wanna mention 2 things (Sorry, no review replies today..)  
  
Numero uno- (#1) Um..well.. I want to thank those of you who stood up for me in that whole bashing site think. But I want to thank those of you that DIDN'T stick up for me even more for not making things worse.  
  
I did. I overreacted. I flamed her. I called her everything in the book. (Almost cause I didn't wanna get in trouble) But I got about 20 negative feedback messages. I gave up. If you get neg. Feedback ignore it and don't reply. Trust me.  
  
I don't want them to trash you guys. That would be bad. Just type your name in a search engine every now and then to be safe.  
  
ON WITH NUMERO DOS! THE FUN STUFF!  
  
I'm holding polls! I want to get to know you better so just tell me the answers you want-(And PLEASE try and be completely serious AND honest)  
  
What is the best song to partner dance with out of these?  
  
'Music' by Madonna 'Objection' by Shakira 'Days go by' (you know, that car commercial with the woman moving her arms all funny and stuff?) 'Fighter' by Christina Agulaira 'Start the Fire' by No Doubt (I like this one the best but your opinion is your own.)  
  
Who would you like to have captured and gagged the most? Holly Grub Trouble Artemis Foaly Root Hitler (This is a joke, try not to vote for him)  
  
Best couple? Holly/Arty Holly/Trubsy Opal/Car'Khl Trubsy/Car'Khl (Oh dear........)  
  
Who should be my boyfriend? a. Greg b. Chris c. Shane d. Drew Who are these people! What does this have to do with anything!  
  
Favorite time range- Two weeks One month Two months Six months  
  
Car'Khl's death should be (and if you want him to die or not please specify) Shish ka bobbing Suicide Accidentally shoots himself in the head. Stabbed Kiss of death!  
  
:D KUDOS you guys. Trust me you have helped...  
  
ONWARD~  
  
Opal Koboi walked through the tunnels, face hidden underneath a long cloak. (a/n ha ha...still in suspense about Holly...a ha..)  
  
She had been roaming underground for about one month now, freezing whoever did not give her food and threatening the lives of unfortunate elves who didn't give her directions. (phew, now we are in the same time periods so as she is walking Trouble is being thrown into a cake or something like that)  
  
Opal was now about 349 miles outside of Haven city. She would have to work faster to get to Holly. Her senses told her that the blockhead Car'Khl had still not killed her.  
  
Live had been hard for the past week or so. Opal had entered a very rural area and people were becoming scarce. That meant little food, little shelter, and little water.  
  
Oh WHY did she hire Car'Khl! One simple job-shoot the girl and leave. But then again that Mud Boy had to go all noble. But he was dead meaning Short was on her own...  
  
Opal grinned wickedly. Maybe Car'Khl's slipups were good. More chances to kill Holly herself. And to Opal, that would be an honor.  
  
RIO VANESCO  
  
"Car'Khl, my man, she is surely dead by now. I watched the tape. She escaped the cuffs and now she will be ripped apart by the beast." Siren said coolly, lowering his cowboy hat.  
  
Car'Khl was now changed into an elf. He was not amused. "Why didn't you just kill her when you had the chance? She has those boys with her and she has Hephaestus's Gift."  
  
Siren sighed. "You must see it my way. Either way she will die. My creature has no effect to fire. And I doubt those boys will be of help."  
  
That's what he thought.  
  
KRACKEN CHAMBER  
  
"Holly!" Trouble screamed and he and Artemis ran to her. She was under the monster's head and was trying to get out.  
  
Artemis and Trouble tried to pull her out but it was no use. They would have to lift the creature off of her.  
  
"Are you all right?" Artemis asked.  
  
"I'm underneath a giant sea serpent and one of it's fangs is digging into my side." She gritted her teeth a shuddered in pain a bit. "Do you think I'm all right?"  
  
Trouble bent back the Kracken's head a bit to show that a fang had totally punctured Holly's hip. There was blood coating her side. Red sparks were jumping around but not quick enough.  
  
"Listen Mud Boy, you're going to have to help me lift it off of her." Trouble snapped. But there was a hint of worry in his voice.  
  
Artemis immediately obeyed, going beside Trouble and tried to lever the Kracken. It rised about an inch before they could hold it know more. Holly took advantage of that inch and got her hips free so she could sit up. She tried to but cried out in pain at the fang in her side.  
  
And this is how it went for the next few minutes. Finally, Holly was free. Now all they had to do was heal her wound.  
  
Artemis grasped the fang. He would pull it out and Trouble would use his magic to heal Holly, being that she was running low.  
  
"1....2.....3!" Artemis said and ripped the tooth out of Holly's flesh. She grimaced and Trouble placed both hands on her side and sent his magic pulsing through his fingertips. Holly fainted after the fang was removed so she didn't notice.  
  
The blood was started disappearing and her wound began to close. Her legs and arms jerked through the healing but Artemis steadied them. After many minuets of healing, the wound finally closed and left a giant scar across her left hip.  
  
Trouble sighed in relief and slumped down a wall. He would be worn out for quite a while. He barely had any magic left.  
  
"Well done. Holly will be proud." Artemis said and stepped over.  
  
"I get it from my dad I guess. He was always brave in a time of peril."  
  
"Was?" asked Artemis.  
  
"Yes. He was murdered two days after Holly's old man. My mother almost got sliced but she escaped. She would not tell us who the killer was. By now she has forgotten who it was. That's why Grub and I stay with her. A little crazy, you know."  
  
Artemis nodded in grief. He almost knew what it was like not to have a father. Almost.  
  
"Grub?" he asked. "That name sounds familiar."  
  
Trouble laughed. His laugh seemed fun and encouraging. Like a teen who hit a strike and his friend only knocked down one of the pins.  
  
"Yeah, my kid brother. Forty years younger actually. Butler let him go?"  
  
Artemis smiled. "Oh yes, now I remember. The shrimpy elf who got stuck in a bush?"  
  
"That's him. Saw it on camera huh?"  
  
Artemis nodded.  
  
Holly was beginning to regain consciousness. She stood up.  
  
"Hi guys. Pizza come yet?" With that, she fainted again.  
  
A/N-Long chapter! Long Chapter! YEAH!  
  
Okay so Holly is free, Car'Khl is mad and Opal wants to kill something. Got that, good!  
  
Update soon! 


	13. Fights and Farewells

Disclaimer: Anything you thing is Eion's probably is....  
  
THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! I will write Fire vs. Ice next! WAHOO!  
  
Chysigurl- Ugh...I know. Why are there people like that? But USA is a free county (As well as England, France, Russia, Japan, and Australia but that's not the point.) and people can say what they want. So we'll just have to put up with it and ignore it.  
  
Ladeda- Just to let you know-I hate cheerleaders. That was the main reason I wrote more. As soon as that squad came in I screamed and went to my padded cell. I'm actually writing this with a pencil in my mouth because I can't move my arms. I wonder why they put this jacket on backwards.....  
  
Tie Kerl- Good point. I wrote her back a nice sweet letter and I've had good luck so far.  
  
Becca- whoa...long response......read above for answer....  
  
Kelaal- I saw. You flamed her big time. But do not respond to bad feedback.  
  
The Spaminator- You like Spam? Okay...Oh, anyway, here is another chapter!  
  
I didn't see any other reviews that caught my eye. And thank you to those of you who filled out the polls. If you didn't, go to chapter 11 and answer them.  
  
On with the chapter...  
  
I changed my name to Milla-Talon-Hand (from Seventh Tower in case you're wondering) so I will use that for now on.  
  
CHAPTER 12  
  
Holly opened the door to the stall and peeked out. "It's safe." She told Artemis and Trouble who were behind her. She had taken off the torn dress and was now wearing her original clothes that were under it.  
  
They walked through the stall door and ran out of the ladies bathroom.  
  
"What now?" Trouble asked.  
  
Holly shrugged. "We could go to Siren's room for evidence." She replied.  
  
Artemis groaned. He slumped into a chair beside them and clutched his chest. The scar must have been hurting. Holly thought of her own scar and pushed two fingers to it.  
  
"Thank you." She told Trouble in Gnommish for healing her. She then turned to the human. "Are you alright Mud Boy?"  
  
Artemis glanced up at her. "I will be fine. It's just a small ache that comes an goes from time to time." Holly nodded.  
  
"I think we should go back to Operations Booth. I don't think searching will help." Trouble said. "I'm an LEP, not a detective." And though he would never admit it, Trouble was flat out tired.  
  
"I agree." Artemis replied, standing up. "We need to postpone the search. The main thing is that we know Siren is after Holly and Car'Khl is in Haven. And I must get back to the surface. My parents do have to come back you know."  
  
But Holly wasn't convinced. "We can't just give up! I understand the part about your parents Artemis but the whole point of coming here was to collect evidence and-."  
  
"Holly," Artemis said gently. "We need to get back to Foaly."  
  
Trouble nodded. "He's right. It would be putting your life in worse danger. And we can't have that happen."  
  
Holly scowled at Captain Kelp. "Ugh...I KNEW you wouldn't understand!" she said a little too loudly. "I knew you would want to take over Trouble Kelp!"  
  
Trouble was rather appalled. "I'm only thinking of your safety!"  
  
But Holly ignored him. She turned to face Artemis. "And YOU. Why are you even here! How have you even helped Fowl?"  
  
Trouble and Artemis stuck up for each other. "He's helped more then you can imagine!" Trouble protested.  
  
"Trouble did not try to be in control actually--." Artemis stated.  
  
Holly uttered words that were lost it the volume of the crowd and she advanced towards the Rio Vanesco's doors. Before they knew it, she was gone.  
  
HOLLY'S APARTMENT  
  
Captain Holly Short flopped down on her futon and thought about the nights activities. The nerve of Kelp! 'Concerned about her safety' was he? And she was the one who survived the Arctic Circle.  
  
She was not one to loose her temper often but after that......  
  
But what really tore Holly up was that she insulted Artemis. Everything about Trouble was right but she felt guilty even when she said those terrible words to Fowl. He didn't deserve it. SHE had been the one to bring him along.  
  
There needed to be some apologies in order. And before it was too late.  
  
THE NEXT DAY-E17 SHUTTLE SORT ( I think it might be E37 but I'm not sure)  
  
"It was nice to meet you Captain. Though half of the time you argued with me." Artemis said shaking Trouble's hand and smirking.  
  
"You too Fowl. Even if you take a while to get used to." Kelp replied.  
  
"Sometimes that happens." Artemis mused.  
  
He climbed onto the shuttler.  
  
"You're not going to stay longer? I live in a mansion too you know." Trouble mentioned.  
  
Artemis shook him head. " No. I do wish I could but Juliet insists on me coming home. My parents are also returning which makes things difficult."  
  
Trouble nodded in understanding. "So who is this Juliet girl?"  
  
For the first time in a long while, Artemis grinned. He was going to like Trouble.  
  
OPERATIONS BOOTH  
  
"Foaly for the last time! Where is Captain Kelp and Fowl!?"  
  
Foaly chuckled. "Trouble is at his house and Artemis is at his."  
  
Holly gaped at him. "He didn't even...."  
  
"Say goodbye? I know, how rude!" Foaly mocked.  
  
"Foaly this is serious! I had something really important to say!"  
  
Foaly laughed. Females.  
  
FOWL MANOR  
  
"Arty!" Juliet screamed. Artemis ducked before she could wrap him in a bear hug. "How is Holly? And Mulch? And everyone?"  
  
Artemis felt a pang when she mentioned Mulch. He decided to change the subject. "They are well. By the way. Do you have any currant suitor?"  
  
Juliet looked over at him. "Artemis! Oh..I...."  
  
He caught her drift. "Oh, no! Not, not me of course!"  
  
Juliet shook her head. "Nobody now."  
  
"Well, I found you one. I have a feeling that you will like him."  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
"Ryan."  
  
Juliet looked thoughtful. "Ryan?"  
  
Artemis smiled. "Yes. Ryan Trouble Kelp."  
  
The End  
  
A/N! Oh It's done! Oh yeah! Fire vs. Ice is coming at yah tomorrow or today...It will have bigger, longer chapters....better plot...and a romance plot (H/T/A) A mystery plot (The parental murderer) A main plot (Fire Vs.Ice) and A humor plot (juliet/Trouble, which is not serious but I'll try to play with it. So don't get all freaked out or anything.)  
  
In the next story- Grub, Mrs.Kelp, The Flame Flowers, Lime Green, and a drastic event.....  
  
G2g ~*~Milla-Talon-hand~*~  
  
PS-Sorry short chapter-now writing F.v.I. 


End file.
